If Akashi Drunk
by BGata-sama
Summary: Akashi mabuk gara-gara tiga cangkir kecil sake yang ia minum di acara reuninya dengan GOM dan para patner mereka. Di sinilah seorang Akashi Seijuurou menyimpan banyak kata-kata untuk GOM khususnya Aomine. Dan Akashi berakhir dengan acara menginap di rumah Aomine. Warn! inside. AoAka and other. BL, Sho-ai. Enjoy reading :D


**If Akashi Drunk**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke ****milik**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****cerita ini milik saya~ **

**Pair: ****AoAka (main) and other slight pair**

**Genre: humor (maybe)****.**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc**** (terutama Akashinya)****, typo, aneh****dll**

**Summary: Akashi mabuk gara-gara tiga cangkir kecil sake yang ia minum di acara reuninya dengan GOM dan para patner mereka. Di sinilah seorang Akashi Seijuurou menyimpan banyak kata-kata untuk GOM khususnya Aomine. Dan Akashi berakhir dengan acara menginap di rumah Aomine.**

**A/N: ****Halooo~ saya kasih oneshot AoAka untuk AoAka shippers dimanapun kalian berada~ /gaya penyiar radio XD**

**Ada yang kangen sama saya mungkin~? /nggak :P**

**Yowes selamat membaca saja~**

**NB: Posisi duduk: (sisi kanan Akashi) Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko, Kagami. (sisi kiri Akashi) Murasakibara, Himuro, Takao, Midorima.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Hari ini mantan GOM dan Para Patner serta manager mereka mengadakan reuni di sebuah restoran khas Jepang. Namun sayang seribu sayang acara yang semula penuh cerita-cerita nostaligia harus runtuh saat kulit manggis ada eks_ehem saat sang mantan kapten yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa kalah taruhan dan berakhir dia harus menegak tiga cangkir kecil _Sake _sekali minum.

Semua mantan GOM tak tahu kalau sang mantan kapten ternyata adalah seorang lugu, polos, dan anak rumahan yang belum pernah mencicipi _sake_. Hanya dapat cengoh massal saat sang kapten mulai meracau tak jelas.

"Daiki _hik_ apa kau tau _hik_." Si kulit tan menoleh seketika saat namanya dipanggil si mantan kapten.

"Saat pertama bertemu _hik_ aku kira _hik_ kau orang yang suka _hik_ berkubang di lumpur setiap hari _hik_ asal kau tau _hik_ kulitmu gelap sekali tapi sangat _hik_ seksi, aku menyukainya~" Aomine Daiki merinding seketika, _dango_ yang ada di dalam kerongkongannya mendadak berhenti di tengah-tengah. Melihat ekspresi sang mantan kapten yang memerah karena mabuk semakin membuat Aomine bergetar.

"Ppfft, hahaha berkubang di lumpur kau seperti gajah-_ssu_!" tawa si pirang meledak seketika, menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Aomine.

"Bukan gajah Kise tapi kuda nil!" sekarang si rambut api ikut menimpali.

Aomine menggeram namun berikutnya dia menyeringai."Setidaknya di mata Akashi aku terlihat seksi."

"Itu menjijikkan _nanodayo_." Midorima Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya.

"_Ne_, Shintarou _hik_." Si hijau menegang."Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu _hik_ dengan belah tengah itu _hik_? Aku rasa _hik_ kau harus segera menembaknya _hik_ sebelum dia bersama _hik_ orang lain." Wajah Midorima dan pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya memerah."Karena _hik_ tak ada orang bodoh _hik_ yang mau menarik _riksaw_mu itu _hik_ selain dia."

"Hahahaha! _Poor_ Takaocchi!" lagi-lagi Kise Ryouta tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan penderitaan orang lain adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ada.

"_Hiks_ Shi-shin-_chan_ aku berharap kata-katanya tidak benar, kau tidak memanfaatkanku hanya untuk menarik _riksaw_ 'kan?" mata abu-abu itu berkaca-kaca, bibir mungilnya bergetar.

"Te-tentu sa-saja tidak _nanodayo_, bu-bukan maksudku membelamu _nanodayo_ ha-hanya saja y-ya begitulah." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

Mata Takao Kazunari berbinar."Shin-_chan_ kau manis sekali~ _i love you_!"

"Ka-kau itu apa-apaan sih _nanodayo_, menjauhlah!" tanpa perasaan sama sekali Midorima mendorong Muka Takao yang manyun-manyun minta cium.

"Ah Midorin dan Takao-_kun_ romantis sekali~" hanya perasaan para pemuda itu atau memang nyata, Momoi memekik gembira tak lupa _blink-blink_ yang membuatnya berkilau.

"Kalian berdua membuatku ingin muntah." Si rambut api Kagami Taiga menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau cemburu dengan mereka Kagami-_kun_?" raut datar di samping Kagami menatapnya penuh selidik.

Wajah Kagami memerah."Ma-mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan mereka Kuroko!"

"Sepertinya kau tertular _tsundere_nya Midorima-_kun_, Kaga_"

"Tetsuya." Si _baby blue_ mangalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami, ia mendapati sang mantan kapten yang tampak semakin tak dapat menguasai dirinya akibat pengaruh alkohol."Untung kau memilih Taiga untuk menjadi cahayamu _hik_ kalau kau _hik_ masih dengan Daiki _hik_ aku jamin kau _hik_ tak akan pernah merasakan _vanila shake_ lagi, karena _hik_ Daiki hanya milikku seorang _hik_."

**Glup**

Aomine menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apa dia mendapat klaim dari Akashi Seijuurou?

"Selamat Aomine-_kun_. Untung aku sudah _move on_ darimu aku bersyukur sekali, ne Kagami-_kun_?"

"A-apa maksudmu Kuroko!" wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Selamat apanya Tetsu ini bencana!" teriak Aomine memaki Kuroko Tetsuya.

**BRAK**

Tangan mungil Akashi Seijuurou menggebrak meja, para pemuda warna-warni itu terlonjak kaget."Na! Ryouta!" si pirang melihat sang kapten Rakuzan takut-takut.

"_Ha-ha'i-ssu na-nanda_?"

"Kenapa _hik_ bisa Daiki _hik_ pernah terpesona denganmu _hik_! Apa yang hik kau perbuat _hik_ padanya?!" Akashi mencondongkan badannya kearah pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang asyik dengan keripik kentangnya, mungkin dipandangan Akashi, Murasakibara Atsushi adalah Kise Ryouta.

"_Ne_, Aka-_chin_, Kise-_chin_ ada disebelah kananmu." Murasakibara menatap si merah malas.

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya."Lalu dimana Ryouta apa dia hik kabur?"_jeda."Ryouta hik jawab pertanyaanku hik!"

"A-aku tidak tau-_ssu_!" Kise hampir menangis saat sang mantan kapten membentaknya ya meskipun si merah tak menatap kearahnya.

"Mungkin karena Kise _ikemen_." Sahut Kagami. Akashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"_Na_ Daiki _hik_ apa aku sudah terlihat _hik_ ikemen _hik_ di matamu?" Akashi makin mencondongkan badannya kearah Murasakibara.

"Mine-_chin_ kau bawa saja Aka-_chin_ pulang sepertinya otak dan telinganya tidak sinkron lagi."

"Haaa kenapa aku!"

"Karena kau adalah milik Akashi-_kun_ Aomine-_kun_."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" raung Aomine tak terima.

Akashi menghela nafas berat."Atsushi _hik_." Sekarang lengan mungilnya sudah berada di leher si ungu. Bibir pemuda mata satu yang berada si sisi kiri Murasakibara sedikit berkedut melihat adegan itu.

"Ada apa Aka-_chin_?" sahut si ungu malas.

"Kau membuatku _broken heart hik_, kenapa kau memilih _hik_ si mata satu itu _hik_ seharusnya kau ikut aku ke Rakuzan _hik_ dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya, _ne~_" bau sake yang menyengat membuat Murasakibara menahan nafas.

"Ini Mine-_chin_ aku menyerahkan dengan resmi Aka-_chin_ padamu." Dengan teganya Murasakibara menggeser Akashi. Untung ada Kise yang sigap menangkap Akashi yang terhuyung."Muro-_chin_ jangan cemburu ya~" Murasakibara menatap pemuda yang duduk diam di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Muro-_chin_' itu hanya tersenyum kalem."_Daijoubu_ Atsushi aku tidak cemburu kok." Namun satu kalimat itu penuh penekanan.

"Aomine_cchi_, cepat urus Akashi_cchimu_, dia ternyata berat!" wajah Kise memerah karena menahan berat badan si merah mungil.

"Dia bukan Akashiku!"

"Satsuki _hik_ aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu _hik_...biar aku saja yang menjadi _hik_ menager Touo, dan kau bisa mengantikanku _hik_ menjadi kapten _hik_ Rakuzan _hik_." Ok ini tidak masuk akal, semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai plus_ patner dan mantan manager mereka _sweatdrop_ massal.

"I-itu mustahil sekali Akashi-_kun_." Gumam si manager.

"Perkataanku absolut _hik_ Satsuki ingat itu _hik_."

"Psst Dai-_chan_, Aku rasa Akashi-_kun_ harus menginap di rumahmu." Bisik sang manager Touo.

"Kenapa harus di rumahku, orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah tau!" raung Aomine, dia semakin frustasi.

"Kebetulan sekali Aomine-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_ bisa menjadi teman tidurmu kalau begitu." Sahut si _sixth phantom_ datar.

"Sialan kau Tetsu!"

"Daripada ribut dengan Kuroko_cchi_ lebih baik kau membantuku Aomine_cchi_!" keluh Kise yang makin tak tahan dengan ocehan-ocehan _absurd_ sang kapten Rakuzan.

.

.

.

"Sialan mereka menipuku!" Aomine menatap horor seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya.

Aomine menatap intens sang mantan kapten dari atas sampai bawah. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya tak terpasang. Mengeskpos kulit yang ternyata terlihat mulus itu. Sungguh sangat menggoda.

**Glup**

Tidak! Tidak! Kau masih normal Daiki hilangkan pemikiranmu itu. Akashi tidak menggoda, Akashi tidak menggiurkan, Akasahi tidak menggairahkan. Sekarang lebih baik segera tidur dan melupakan apa yang kau lihat sekarang. Baik sekarang tidur.

_Snif snif_

Sial parfum Akashi memenuhi penciumannya.

**Grep**

Sial tangan Akashi memeluk perutnya

_Mngh_

Sial suara Akashi mempengaruhi 'adik'nya!

Aaa Tuhan, lindungi hambamu yang polos ini!

**The End**

Huhahahaha /plak

Ehem halo~ ini ada AoAka dari saya lagi :3

Sebenernya saya menunggu AoAka dari kalian-ssu biar Pacar Pura-Pura bisa saya update lagi, jujur saya perlu asupan AoAka tapi bukan dari cerita bikinan saya sendiri tapi dari orang lain saya perlu itu :'

Ide saya mentok, mau dibikin cepet update pke alur mainstream tpi takut readers kecewa sma saya ToT

Saya bingung huuweee /mewek

Ah sudahlah, semoga cerita ini menghibur maaf Akashi OOC pake BANGET! Saya hanya terinspirasi dari mini doujin (klo nggak salah) tentang Akashi yang mabuk tapi beda kok saya Cuma terinspirasi saja XD

Mohon kerjasamanya~

Salam AoAka

RRNRd


End file.
